


[Podfic] Moments Lost in Time

by Liannabob, patheticfangirl



Series: Moments Lost in Time [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Steve Rogers, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2012, Dystopia, Emotional Baggage, Epic Bromance, Everybody Dies, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticfangirl/pseuds/patheticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] </p><p>After the events of Civil War and the supposed death of Captain America, the United States' future takes a turn for the dystopic. By the year 2028, Tony Stark finds himself imprisoned and going insane in a world where superhumans are hunted down, cameras fill every home, and loving another man is a capital offense. As he recalls the events that got him to this place, Steve Rogers makes plans for his escape.This story follows Marvel canon through the end of Civil War, then branches into an alternate future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Moments Lost in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments Lost in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548080) by [patheticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticfangirl/pseuds/patheticfangirl). 



Podfic of Moments Lost in Time by Patheticfangirl.

I read this story several months ago and it happened to hit me very personally. It's a beautifully written canon-divergent story and it blew my mind that it hadn't received more love.

The podfic is available here: http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1801345.html

 

Even if you aren't very familiar with the comics, it's still an excellent story. Please don't let a lack of comics-knowledge dissuade you - the author writes wonderful context for any characters or events you might be unaware of.

If you listen to/read it, I sincerely hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
